dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. Memories Crannies Shin leaped off the nearby mountain. He felt the breeze against his face and heard the fluttering of his clothes as he quickly descended. He had his eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his face. Shin opened his eyes in a single moment and front flipped taking out his sword and cutting through a large chunk of rock before passing through the cut he made and landing on his two feet, crouched while having the sword slung across his shoulder. The large chunk of rock fell and Shin turned to face it with a grin. As it neared, he swung his sword several times through the air before spinning it into it's sheath and slowly encasing it. He waited just before the hilt and then slammed it down which timed perfectly with the many pieces the large chunk of rock broke into and what landed before him was a small statue of a dragon. He sighed and sat down resting against it now satisfied with his work.Category:Locations From a rock formation above him Shin can hear a whistle in response to the act from the formation a saiyan demon woman can be seen hanging from the rocks upside down by her tail "well you really showed that inanimate object what for though i will give you props for the sheath thing that's always cool." Shin looked up and saw the woman. He flashed a smile and stood up brushing of his pants. "Thanks, that took me about a week to perfect, the last few times it, uh, didn't end so well for my face." Shin says with a laugh. He notices the woman just staring at him and he clears his throat looking around before crossing his arms and looking back at her. "I'm Shin Articost, who might you be cutie?" Shin says. Smart, calling someone a pet name before you even know them. Brilliant. Shin's conscience scolds him. "the names Cauli you'd do well to remember it" her tail releases from the rock and she drops only to stop in midair close to the ground upside down she doesn't seem to care about or register the cutie remark "Don't see many drake bloods around these days even less who favor the art of sword based statue carving, so what brings one such as yourself around these parts." "You can tell I have dragonic blood? That's a handy little trick." Shin says. He snickers a little so he turns his head slightly and then backflips onto a handstand and turns around so they're roughly the same way. "Better, now at least I'm talking to your face." Shin says with the same smile he had from before. "I'm from another realm entirely but I'm on a quest to find answers so I brought my trusty sword Ryoshima to help me. What's a Alien Lass like you doing around these parts?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "it was your scent that gave you away nothing more, at least from a physical stand point i wouldn't be able to directly tell." Cauli looking like she is doing it just rights herself and lands "hmm alien? odd i've never been called that most focus on the demon horns or my predisposition to set on fire" Shin turns and then jumps landing upright. "Well, I noticed you were a Demon but that tail definitely also makes you a Saiyan." Shin says. "Well, Cauli, I'd like to ask you a question about something." Shin removes his scarf and lays it across his shoulders, his face lost his smile and it's very serious now. He grabs the collar of his shirt with two fingers ans tugs on it a little. "I've got this mark, I was wondering if you--" Shin stopped before revealing the mark he mentioned and looked over seeing something tunneling underground towards them. "I guess question time will have to wait, up for a fight?" Shin leaps back as a huge clay figure leaps out of the ground and attacks him missing by inches with two tan tou. "Clay Figures, I threw down two of them, a Swordsman and a Tunneler." The Swordsman leaps over the Dragon Statue and swings at Shin who backflips out of the way, almost jumping of the clif face. He draws his sword out as the monsters look at the two humanoids. "How about it? Care to dance with me?" Shin asks with a smile looking at the Demon Saiyan woman with an inviting yet challenging smile. "oh you want to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? Well i wonder" she puts her hands behind her back there is a click as she removes them wearing her gauntlets "lets make this a dance macabre" she punches her fists together moving in tandem with shin so that she faces whatever he has his back too, She backflips out of the way of the leaping tunneler to spring from the ground punching it before it could descend. Shin has one arm behind his back as he swings his sword fending off the clay swordsman. The clay figures switch up who they're fighting every so often but it's nothing difficult to decipher when they do and as such, Shin would spin them both around to deal with the same creature. "Come on, Clay-Flunkie I am doing this with one arm tied behind my back." After a little bit more of a struggle, Shin finally lays the decisive slash against the Clay figure cutting it in half. There is a weird noise as the pieces shrink and combine back together into a small clay figure that lands nearby. "Ha, record time, how's our little battle going, Cauli?" Shin asks looking over. Caul draws her flame like aura into a sphere in her chest pushing it into herself before striking the ground sending several pillars of flame upwards forcing the digger out. It goes high in the air to try and gain an advantage onto to be met by the descending fist of Cauli who was phoenix diving out of the suns cover smashing it to pieces with brute force "eh not too bad." Shin catches the reformed doll-sized clay figure and nods. "You're a really good fighter. I applaud that." Shin puts the clay figures on the ground not too far away and then walks over. "Ok, back to serious time, do you know what this mark is?" Shin asks pulling his collar down and it shows the mark on his left side of his chest: a half heart shaped-mark entwined by a thin slender tail and a scarred center. Cauli inspects it "huh didn't have you pegged for that sort of a guy, wait how can you not know what this is? Its known as a commitment mark Onikora demons leave it on their mate its like the equivilent of a mark of marraige and each on is unique to the Onikora that left it cant tell you more than that however" Shin least his shirt go back to normal and wraps his scarf around him. "Considering I have no idea what an 'Onikora' is, you can't blame me there. I'm not committed to anyone if you're wondering, I just got to this dimension from the Dragon Realm and I know there's no 'Onikora' creatures there." Shin crosses his arms and looks at the ground thinking. Great, one question answered but no idea how it got there nor what an Onikora is... one question down about fifty to go. "Thanks Cauli, at least you've been more helpful then the past few people I've asked." Shin says lifting his head and smiling. "According to the Onikora elders commitment is impossible to do without the recieving parties consent and knowledge, so what a strange annomoly that you don't know about it or who gave it to you" Cauli takes out a small notebook and flicks through it "if you want to know more from someone who knows, most Onikoras live in the vacinity of Chazke village under the banner of the Mizuho clan maybe they will know something" "Sounds delightful. I'll have to find my way there one day." Shin asks looking at the address and memorizing the name. "Thanks Cauli, you've been a good help. Hehe, I don't care what people say about Saiyans, you're alright in my book." Shin says with a chuckle and a funny smile. awakened down the river, this isn't weird honestCategory:Earth RP Areas Cauli wakes up it has been a good few hours the markings have re-appeared on her skinn but they arent burnt into her flesh. She is still naked and has floated quite a distance down river she flicks up immediately after noticing she has moved which stops Kalin who was floating behind her "uh what the hell happened where am i?" "Hmm? What's going on? Where am-" Kalin sits up, only to be confronted by the sight of Cauli's breasts. His face goes red, and he stops speaking. Cauli covers herself the best she can opting to stand behind him for ease "i don't know where we are i guess we must have drifted down river for a while which annoyingly means i'm nowhere near my clothes capsule" "Oh boy...well for the sake of us both, here." As he finished speaking, a cloud of smoke appeared around his hand, which dispersed to reveal a freshly sewn robe. He held it in his hand, and turned to offer it to Cauli. "This is the last one I have that's fully intact." "hmm not much of a robe person but given the circumstances its probably best" Cauli takes the robe and puts it on it isnt quite her look "so now to get our barings and thanks for the lend" "Well, considering the alternative, I think the robe is just perfect. You're welcome." he said, sniffing the air quietly. He could smell smoke some ways out, and smoke normally meant people. He pointed out the direction the scent emanated from. "I think we should start heading in this direction. Can you sense any intelligent beings in the area?" he said, checking before they got themselves lost further. "i'm not good at sensing intelligent life, my ki sense focuses on fighting spirit so weirdly i can often pick up animals as well as humans give me a second i will get a better view" Cauli clasps her hands together "gate of darkness open the 3rd eye to illuminate the past bring forth your vassel to smite they foes. dread wings" in the air above them form a set of 2 violet angelic wings they open and each feather splits into a sword shooting themselves off in a position in which Cauli can rebound off them to get an aerial view. "Amazing..." Kalin said, amazed by the- "Is this magic, Miss Anjinn? If not, it is still quite impressive, I must say."